


those are(n't) meant to bend

by APYR27



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, M/M, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, The Author Regrets Everything, also wonky timelines, like really, the Verstappen siblings are basically the Winchester bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APYR27/pseuds/APYR27
Summary: Their story begins the day their mom dies, burning in the ceiling and at the hands of a yellow-eyed demon.No.Wrong.Their story really begins when Max turns up at Victoria’s door after five years of almost no contact.Or,Max and Victoria were hunters looking for their father. They end up stuck in a matter of Hell and Heaven and it all goes downhill from there.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Max Verstappen & Victoria Verstappen
Kudos: 11





	those are(n't) meant to bend

**Author's Note:**

> Oof! I had this idea stuck on my mind for a long while but I was completely unsure whether to write it or not. But then Max uploaded THAT pic in the plane with Dan to Sochi and I said "Welp. Guess I´ll write it". It also didn't help that Supernatural's last episodes are coming soon. So after reading the spn wikia and watching some timeline videos to check what exactly happened during the first seasons and a mini-breakdown, here it is: Max and Victoria as the self-sacrificing Winchesters and Daniel as Castiel. I erased some storylines to make Lucifer the main antagonist (angels are dicks, but not that much, Michael’s only mentioned and the weird Sam/Ruby thing didn't happen as well as Gabe's death bc it hurts). This fic is based up to season 5.
> 
> There's no need to have previous knowledge on the show and there are major and minor mentions and appearences of other drivers and people.
> 
> Title taken from Oh Klahoma by Jack Stauber because I heard it many times while writing this. I apologize in advance for any mistake since english ain't my first language. And as always, of course, this fic shall stay in ao3 and pls, don't show it to the drivers or people related to them in any way, yeah? :)

Their story begins the day their mom dies, burning in the ceiling and at the hands of a yellow-eyed demon.

No.

Wrong.

Their story really begins when Max turns up at Victoria’s door after five years of almost no contact.

**

Her neck starts to cramp after a few minutes and Victoria decides to move out of the bed and to take her research on angels and the fallout between Lucifer and Michael somewhere else, so she settles the laptop down on the motel’s table, dragging the chair out and sitting on it.

Max is snoring quietly on the bed closest to the door, a gun under his pillow and ready to jump out of it if _something_ decides to attack , a thing he’d done ever since they were little kids that travelled around with the shadow of a man who used to be their father.

Not that it mattered anymore. After all, Jos Verstappen was dead and cold, buried 6-feet underground after _selling his fucked up soul to a fucking demon._

  
  


Jos or _daddy dearest,_ who let himself get lost in a world of shadows, monsters and weapons after Mum’s death.

 _Daddy dearest_ , who then led both his children into this brand, new but scary world of his.

 _Daddy dearest_ , who beat up Max if something went wrong during a hunt.

 _Daddy dearest,_ who told Victoria that once she put a foot out of the motel’s door, she’d never seen them again.

 _Daddy dearest_ , who left Max all alone again and fucked up Victoria’s chances of living a normal life.

_Daddy dearest. May he burn in Hell._ She thinks and goes back to her laptop.

**

She freezes when he sees him again. 

Max smirks at her while trying to get up from where he is pinned to the floor, which makes her react quickly and helps him to get up on his feet. His hair looks freshly cut and the skin is completely clean of bruises or cuts, meaning that he’s currently not on a job but rather driving around. 

For what? She doesn’t know. After all, Max has always been unpredictable and for him, the decision to come to her house after the fallout between Jos and her must be out of desesperation.

The lights flick on and she sees a sleepy Tom at the bottom of the stairs. She feels Max go tense before relaxing and moving to shake her boyfriend’s hand and make small talk with him, as if he’s there visiting a friend to ask how they are.

But she knows that’s not the case. Max doesn’t make contact with her _unless_ something is very, very wrong. 

“We have to talk.” He answers when Vic asks the reason on why he’s there. “Just the two of us, if you don’t mind.” Though his eyes say the contrary, that it’s not _if you want_ , but a _we really need to talk about this alone._

“Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of him.” She says and Tom gives her a shy smile. 

Max frowns and claps his hands. He clearly wants to say what’s going on to only Vic, but knows that once she makes a decision, she won’t let it go. “Dad’s on a hunting trip.. and he hasn’t been home in a few days.”

The room stays quiet for a hot second. Sweat forms in Max’s forehead and he wipes it out with the back of his hand.

“Tom, excuse us. We have to go outside.”

**

When her brother dies at the hands of Lilith’s hellhounds, Victoria goes mental.

It’s not the first time she sees Max die.

( _the memory of the car crashing to the side of the road comes back to her unwillingly, which reminded her of the only good decision Jos ever made, of giving up his soul to save Max.)_

( _Valtteri making her relive the day they visited The Mystery Spot*_ _over and over, helplessly watching Max die everytime.)_

But it’s the first time it felt so real.

Helmut, a demon who tried to help them get Max out of his contract but failed, had gotten his vessel stolen by Lilith and had disappeared when she hunted down both Verstappen siblings using his body and trapped all of them in a warehouse, too old and too hidden from plain sight.

“You can’t do anything about it.” Max had said and gave her a sad smile before the doors opened, making way for the fucking invisible dogs of Hell to rip her brother apart.

_But she can still do something about it, right?_

She thought of it over and over. The options are few but they’re effective. She thinks of going to the nearest crossroad and summoning the demon who may be there but Kimi sits her down and makes her promise that she won’t do anything that Max would do.

“Like the self-sacrificing shits you both are.” Kimi scolds her, his eyes rimmed red.

That day she cries in Kimi's arms, the man who was more of a father to them than Jos, but the next one, while getting ready for the road, Helmut comes back to her.

He talks and talks and talks, giving her excuses for his sudden disappearance. Victoria thinks of pulling out the cross and exorcising his ass back to Hell.

“You can only defeat Lilith if you drink demon blood, Victoria” He mutters and Victoria has to flex her hand to avoid punching him. “You can be much stronger if you drink demon blood, and no one will be able to stop you.” 

“I trusted you already and I still couldn’t save Max. What’s in for me this time if I do it?” She tightens her grip on the knife inside her pocket. Helmut’s eyes turn pitch black and gives her a smile that it’s nothing but poisonous.

“You get your revenge for Max. Would that be enough?” He gives back and Victoria drinks.

**

“The hunt is easier than you think.” Max says when they enter the town of Jericho. Victoria raised her eyebrow, telling Max to keep going.

Max looked briefly at her and kept driving.“We are hunting a _woman in white*_ and I think Dad might be here.” He points Dad’s diary on the control center of the car. “You’ll find more intel about this in his diary. I’m sure he’s here or at least he’s been around.”

“He better be, Maxy, I have an interview to get to and a boyfriend to come back and cuddle.” She says teasingly and Max only rolls her eyes again and turns up the music.

“Aye-aye ma’am. We’ll be fine and dandy for your interview.” He means to sound sarcastic but it comes out as a promise, making her smile genuinely and give him a playful punch on the shoulder that makes him hiss.

“We’ll be fine all the way, Maxy.”

  
  


**

“Angels aren’t real.” Max says. He hasn’t been the same since he got out of the underground mysteriously and they went to a well-known psychic, Claire Williams, to see if she could find out who or what got him out of Hell, only to hear that an alleged angel got him out. He’s acting just like the day when they discovered their mother’s deal with the demon that killed her out of Jos’ old diary.

She opens her eyes and looks back at the windows. Kimi is currently on the big junkyard behind his house, fixing up some old Ferrari car he used to drive, way back from the days he used to hunt and when he wasn’t anything but an old friend of their dad and the informant for their hunts.

“I’d like to think they are. Mum always said “angels are looking over you”. I mean, demons already exist, why not angels?” She tries in for a joke, but it lands flat.

They stay silent. “If they were, nothing of this would’ve happened.” Max grits out and that’s the end of the conversation.

**

“And here you thought I was out of shape.” 

Max huffs and Victoria giggles along with him, and they both start laughing and they keep laughing and laughing until they reach her house.

“You can always come back, you know?” _With me._ He wants to say but shuts it immediately. Max opens the car’s trunk and let’s her put the gun inside of it.

“I know.” _But I don’t want to go back to that life_ , goes unsaid.

She lets him in to use the bathroom but goes straight to the bedroom to see where Tom is.

It smells like burnt carbon and she screams when she looks up to the ceiling.

Max has to drag her away from Tom and the flames that consume him.

It feels like the day their mother died, all over again.

**

She doesn’t remember clearly what happened the day Max sold his soul in order to resurrect her after getting stabbed by the same demon that killed Mum and Tom.

She does remember the demon telling her how, in order to save Jos from dying, Mum had given up her second-born to him, to feed Vic his blood and create the child who would lead his demon army.

She does remember waking up and Max hugging her tightly as if she were to slip between his fingers in any second.

Max tells her a fabricated story about killing Christian, the demon, before passing out but he doesn’t tell her about getting stabbed in the back, dying and him making a deal with a crossroad demon to bring her back to life.

He doesn’t tell her about having only a year before he gets taken to Hell. He doesn’t tell her anything until she catches him and Kimi talking about it.

She does tell him she will do anything to get Max out of his contract.

Even if it means working with a demon.

**

Max wakes up and immediately feels like he can’t breathe. He fights his way up and gulps fresh oxygen.

It's been 40 years since he was alive.

He has been in Hell for 40 years.

**

It's been 4 months. A third of the year.

Or that’s what Kimi and Vic say after they knife him with silver to make sure he's not a shapeshifter and throw him holy water to see if a demon possessed his dead, shreded body.

**

At first, they don’t believe Daniel to be an angel, less of all an archangel.

( _Valtteri sighs and says that he was dropped at birth. Daniel only laughs and corrects him by saying that “Angels can’t be dropped at birth!”_ )

He appears in front of Max at the barn out of nowhere and huffs a soft _oof_ when Max, in his surprise at being caught unguarded, stabs him directly on the chest with the knife he stole from Helmut before getting dumped down to Hell.

“I think it’s very rude of your part to stab the person who got you out of the shithole that is Hell.” Daniel takes out the knife roughly and no blood oozes out of him. Max can hear the soft _holy shit_ out of Kimi’s mouth. “Or angel. Whichever you like, Maxy.” He winks.

“Who or what are you?” He asks, mouth feeling like cotton and pale as if he has seen a ghost ( _hah_ ).

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” Daniel smiles and Max's mind goes blank. “I’m an angel of the Lord, Max.”

**

“You were not supposed to do this, Vic! You shouldn’t have drunk whatever the fuck Helmut gave you! You’re dying!”

“But Max, this could work! This could stop the Apocalypse! You have to let me go to kill Lilith with this!”

**

Daniel pops out of nowhere again at the back of the car and smiles broadly when he sees Max is driving this time and Victoria is sleeping peacefully on the passenger seat. Max can’t help but jump at the sound of wings flapping and glares briefly at Daniel before moving his eyes back at the road.

“I don’t understand. Why are we important for this Apocalypse thing?” He asks, trying not to shake his leg out of anxiousness and his back hurting like a bitch from the uncomfortable leather seat and the hours of driving.

“Even though it doesn’t feel like it, you and Vic are important for this, Maxy. If Lucifer raises from his cage, the world as you know it will end.” Dan stares at him for a moment to the point that his ears feel like burning, probably from the blush that it’s covering them. “Do you want the world to end, Max?” 

Max stays quiet and Dan sighs before giving him a short smile again. “In a few minutes, you’ll find a motel. Stay there and rest. Tomorrow, you are going to talk with Lewis and me, yeah?”

Max doesn’t agree but he doesn’t disagree either. He only frowns and Dan settles for a grimace.

**

“Killing Lilith was the last seal.”

“What? Max-”

“Helmut deceived you, Vic. Lilith was the last seal to open Lucifer’s cage.”

Victoria looks down at her hands and then back to Helmut, who grins broadly as if he has won the lottery.

She and Max get rid of him immediately with his own knife.

**

“You and Max were born to be Lucifer’s and Michael’s vessels.” Lewis stands before both Verstappen siblings. “The Girl-King of Hell and Michael’s Sword, the Apocalypse depends on both of you.” His eyes say something completely different as they stay trained on Max rather than on Vic. “You have to stop Lucifer from rising.”

Daniel uncomfortably moves his eyes to the ground and Valtteri rolls his eyes at what seems to be the typical tactless way for Heaven to give orders.

**

“So what’s the plan, kiddos?” Kimi asks, biting into his pancake. Daniel is flirting with the very flustered waitress and Max groans at the deep churning feeling at the bottom of his stomach.

The diner they are sitting at is full of people and Victoria can’t help but feel that everyone there knows she unintentionally freed Lucifer a week ago by killing the bitch that was Lilith.

“We find the Colt* and we kill Lucifer.” Victoria says, stabbing her pancake with the fork with a force that makes the table jump and some of the customers turn their heads to them.

“Simple enough.” Max mutters under his breath and continues to eat, unaware of the lingering look Daniel gives him once the waitress is gone.

“Become a hunter, they said. It’ll be fun.” Kimi sighs, “I’ll ask Claire if she or her boys have encountered something weird.” and continues to eat.

**

They get the Colt thanks to the info one of Claire’s hunters, George, gives them after days of finding a particular witch.

“Charlotte contacted months ago with the apparent King of Hell, to bring back her lover.” George’s voice sounds through Max’s phone. “He brought her back with the condition that Charlotte had to give him the Colt. She found it after a while and kept her promise. ”

The King of Hell (‘ _Sebastian it’s better.’ He says and his gaze evaluates Kimi from head to toe before giving him a smirk.)_ gives it to them in exchange of getting rid of Lucifer.

“You’ll be doing me a favor, really.” He waves goodbye and disappears, leaving a trail of sulfur and Daniel changes to his usual facade, untensing his shoulders and frown leaving his face.

**

“He looked at her as if she’d already said yes, you know?” Max drags his hand through his hair. Daniel still remembers watching Max from above, back when he and Vic were little kids following their father without really knowing what was going on and again when they were going around the country trying to find the dad that left them once again. He remembers being so fascinated by Michael’s vessel, admiring his physique and personality and following his every move and firsts.

He also remembers wanting to punch Jos Verstappen many times through the years but being grateful when he contacted Christian to save his son. He feels guilt for not being able to console Max when Vic dies and almost loses his grip when Helmut gets taken over by Lilith and proceeds to let the hellhounds bring Max down to Hell.

“She hasn’t. Lucifer it’s not even out and you all act as if she has accepted to be their body. It's not fair!” Max says once again the words that go through Daniel’s head everytime he remembers what is the final plan for them.

“It’s not fair.” Max whispers and Dan only put his arms around his waist and hugs him even more tight.

**

The Colt doesn’t work.

However, the four horsemen do.

**

Victoria looks up from the floor and stares right into Lewis. “I have a plan.” 

It only takes a minute into the conversation that Max drops the blade he’s cleaning and grabs Victoria by the arms. “Are you nuts?! If we do as you say, Lucifer will—”

Dan has to snatch Max's hands out of Vic and cradle Max’s face, forcefully when he starts to struggle with his grip, screaming how she can’t do this, not when they had both gotten a glimpse of what’d happen if she did.

Lewis only watches and Kimi has to leave the room.

**

They search for each horsemen and their rings to form the key that will open the Cage doors.

War, Famine and Pestilence don’t give their rings up without putting up a fight but Death, or Checo as he wanted to be called when Max found him, gives it willingly.

“If Lucifer provokes the Apocalypse, I’ll be bound to them with every step they take. Take the ring and form the key. I count on you, Max Verstappen.”

Max waves him goodbye and leaves the restaurant in Chicago where he met Death. The streets are airy and the people walking are adjusting their jackets closer to their bodies. The reapers that were outside when he arrived are already gone, probably sensing that their leader has decided to side with the Verstappens to stop the Apocalypse.

Dan is waiting for him when his convo with Checo ends and smiles broadly at Max when he shows the ring on his hand.

“Knew you could do it, baby.” Max blushes at his reply and makes him enter the car to get back to the motel where Vic is waiting, Daniel laughing when he catches Max’s ears going red and slipping into the front seat.

**

“Too much heart has been Daniel’s only problem.” Lewis says the night before they’re set to meet Lucifer in Detroit. He’s not very happy with the plan they’ve settled down, since it pretty much means defying the rules and plans of Michael, but he and Valtteri promise to not interfere unless it means a problem for Heaven. 

Max fiddles with the cap on his hands. Daniel is currently in the house, talking to Vic about the different monsters Earth used to have at the beginning and Kimi is listening intently and taking some notes on what the angel says. Valtteri seems to be nowhere nearby, so he’s probably out, doing God knows what.

He and Lewis stay silent for a long while, the cold air surrounding them and Max shivers lightly, though he doesn’t know whether it is because of the cruel cold or Lewis' presence, bright and powerful, next to him.

“I don’t know if it’s my place to say it, but that angel... He could and would lead a rebellion against Heaven if you die tomorrow, Max.”

**

“We’ll stop Lucifer from rising, Vic, but not in this way. Not by working with _him_.”

“Sorry, Maxy, but I’d rather do this with a _demon’s_ help than work with a bunch of angels that despise me just because I’m _The Morning Star_ ’s* vessel.”

**

Max remembers the day Dan and Lewis capture Esteban, Hell’s best torturer and Max’s former mentor. 

“We need you to get in his head. You’re the only one capable to mess with him.” Lewis tries to convince him when Vic and him see Estaban tied to a big cross in the warehouse where both angels were hiding. “Demonstrate the student does beat the master.”

During his 40 years in Hell, Max passed the first thirty years of suffering, Esteban’s hands doing his best to make him cry out in pain. Everyday waking up as new, only to get ripped apart again and again and end the session with Esteban’s stupid offer.

“It’s fun, you know? You could be here, too. Just say the word, Max, and I can teach you my ways to make them beg for forgiveness.”

At some point he had to break. And the last ten years are spent torturing every soul he can get his hands onto.

“It was the first seal.” Dan said after Max finished explaining everything to Vic. “The Righteous Man must shed blood in Hell.” He says, staring right into Max, the other man avoiding his gaze.

“Max.” Vic says behind him and Max breaks his staring contest with the wall on the other side to look at her. She looks at him with a determined gaze that long ago he had too, when they were younger and he had to protect his little sister from “You don’t have to do this. Don’t mull over it.”

“Although I’m all in for Maxy to do what he desires,” Dan breaks away from his position, pressed against the door with the window to where Esteban is. “I’m afraid this is something he has to do.” He moves his eyes to Max. “I’m sorry. I’d never make you do something you don’t want to, but this time you’ll have to.”

They stare at each other. “Okay, I’ll do it.” Max says and starts grabbing everything that he needs. “I’ll do it.” He says again, but it feels like he’s convincing himself to do it.

**

“Here, feel it.” The Cage’s key **_5_ ** is formed by the rings, War’s gold one bounding the other silvery ones in a spinner-like shape. Vic tests the weight of it on her palm, heavy weight sinking in her stomach.

Max, sensing her discomfort, boops her in the nose with his index finger, an habit he used to have when Mum was still alive and when Jos hadn’t gotten himself in the dark world that was hunting. It distracted her back when Mum and Dad fought, and Max and she hid in the covers of the bed, too focused on the shouting downstairs until her brother booped her nose and continued to read the stupid fairy tales she loved so much.

“We’ll be fine.” He says, sure of himself as if these were a normal hunt, as if the world didn’t depend on the decisions tomorrow would bring.

Daniel gives her his usual broad grin behind Max, Kimi gives her a thumbs up with a soft smile and both Lewis and Valtteri look away from the siblings, not wanting to invade their moment.

“We’ll be fine.” She repeats and pulls her brother in for a hug.

**

The first time Daniel comes to a hunt with them, it’s a few days after his appearance.

Max is still in shock and reluctant of his existence but keeps his mouth shut and eyes on the road. Vic, however, tries to ask him as many questions she can think of and Dan does his best to give her answers without any filter.

“Oh yeah, people in Sodom **_6_ ** did hear Abraham, y’know? But they really didn’t give a shit, too busy fucking each other. I was kind of pissed when Michael destroyed the city in God’s orders, though. It was fun to watch sometimes.” 

Victoria hums at that. “I thought angels were supposed to be repulsed by—”

“Sex? Oh, no. We understand it’s necessary for human reproduction and I’ve always thought it was a nice thing. Actually, I often left Heaven and—” Max groans and decides to keep driving, Daniel’s voice in the background talking about his experiences in Ancient Greece.

**

She opens her eyes, raises her head and looks right into Max’s teary eyes, so similar to hers and gives him a grim, sad smile. 

“I love you, Max. You were the best brother.” She says and gets the keys out of her jeans. "And I’m sorry things ended up like this." She painfully chants the spell and a hole on the ground opens, as well as the Cage, ready to get sealed away.

“Vic, no!” She hears the scream and shuts her eyes down.

**

Dan closes the front door quietly and makes his way out to the yard.

“Hey.” Max turns around and gives him a tight-lipped smile. Lewis is not with hum, leaving with Valtteri to report to Michael what the plan is. He only left with a nod and Max stayed out in the cold.

“Hey.” They stare at each other silently, Daniel walking until he’s in front of the other man.

“What’s going on inside that head of yours, huh?” Dan takes the cap from his hands and puts it on his head. Max opens his mouth and closes it again, gaping like a fish underwater, finally settling for closing his lips.

Daniel only sighs and pulls him into a hug, Max resting his head on the juncture of Dan’s neck and shoulder and his hands on his waist.

**

Lewis apologizes for his judgement to Victoria after she kills Esteban when he escapes with the help of an angel who sneaked up on them.

Max ran off as soon as they got back to the warehouse, Dan on his trail to help him calm down.

“To think that one of our own would work with Lucifer.. it’s insane.” Lewis takes out his hand out of his coat and shows it to Victoria. It glows slightly and Vic understands that he’s showing her his grace as a sign of trust. “I want to formally apologize to you, Vic. I judged you too quickly because you are destined to be Lucifer’s vessel, and I forgot that you are just as human as your brother. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” She’s quick to say. “It really is.” She smiles.

  
  


**

They get to Detroit, the wind blowing harder than ever and the sky grey, crying for help to get out of the Morning Star’s hands. They get out of the car, the plan set on their minds like carved in stone.

When their arrival gets noticed, Dan, Lewis and Valtteri are banished by Lucifer’s lackeys, that were not expected, but the angels manage to take them all out and leave the way open for both Verstappen siblings.

They reach Lucifer but get overpowered by them, Max not able to resist the telekinetic abilities that most demons have, and Lucifer forcing Victoria to watch.

They don’t know they have fallen right into their hands.

“Yes! Yes, I’ll do it. But promise me, you’ll let them live.” She says, sounding scared but determined and Lucifer smirks.

“Good.” And everything for her goes black.

**

“Vic’s giving herself up tomorrow and I’m—“ _scared,_ Max wants to say but the words don’t come out, sentences dying on his tongue. His time with Jos after Mum’s death taught him to not wear his heart on his sleeve, often shutting out his fellow hunters and the usual displays of friendship and even comradeship during hunts and rarely did he befriend them. He knew he could count on them any day but the bad parenting and deep trauma made it hard to trust people.

With Daniel, though, it was different. Maybe because he'd been around them since the barrier of “Angels against Vic.” had been broken and answering their prayers even before that just to help them out.

Maybe it was because he’d taken Max out of the madness that was Hell, where he’d been broken many times by the demons and where he became the nightmare of many souls down there.

Maybe it was because Dan not only protected him, but Vic and Kimi too, even when things went south in the last encounter with Helmut and Lilith and later Lucifer.

Maybe it was because the roadtrips where more fun when Daniel got into the car instead of transporting himself to the place where they would go for a hunt, when he used the little free times to take Max out for a walk around the city they were staying in, annoying him until he accepted to go to a bar or a diner, and teaching him ways to trick the other men on the gambling table to give up more money and winning it all before leaving the table in between laughs and threats.

Maybe it was because each time Dan gave him his broad smile, Max heartbeat went up to the skies and the blood went straight to his face.

Maybe it was because Max was falling in love with Daniel.

“I know.” Dan completes his sentence and Max doesn’t know if he’s talking about the fact that he’s afraid or if he’s talking about the fact that he’s falling in love with the angel. But he keeps hugging Max and they stay in the warm embrace that is each other. 

**

Their voice sounds sickeningly sweet and Max has to clutch his side to stop the pain spreading. Lucifer has beaten him down to a pulp of blood and what he thinks is broken ribs. “Now, Maxy, it’s been fun to entertain you all, especially Victoria dear, but sadly, I must eliminate you.” Victoria’s face is the same but her eyes glow red and her face is arranged in a scowl that reminds Max _this is not your sister, this is Lucifer in their righteous vessel._ “ Michael won’t even dare to think to touch this Earth if you die, right?”

Max feels his eyes water at the sight of his baby sister, the sister he raised most on his own, getting used by a bitter archangel who couldn’t accept their Father’s orders, so similar yet so different to her.

He starts to doubt the plan, Lucifer is too powerful and entertaining the sole idea of going against them seems too close to death.

Their ( _her_ ) fingers are getting ready to snap him out of existence but something stops them. They look down to the chest and put a hand that grips tight the shirt, their ( _her_ ) expression changing radically. It looks like they’re fighting with something within them, Vic’s face twisting as if they ( _her_ ) were in pain. They start writhing and grunting and drop to the ground, their body shaking violently and Max wants to look away.

He doesn’t. Not when the ground swallows Victoria and Lucifer down, not when the tears come hot out of his eyes for her, not even when he screams until his throat feels like bleeding.

He doesn’t look away until Daniel arrives.

**

Daniel hugs him and kisses his forehead. “I’m so sorry, Maxy, God, I’m so sorry.”

Max only cries harder.

.

**Author's Note:**

> *1. Based on the episode 11 of Season 3, in which Sam gets stuck in a loop by archangel Gabriel and has too watch Dean die everyday. In this case, we can say that Valtteri is Gabriel.  
> *2. Spirit who commited suicide and suffered of love issues. Kidnaps kids and men mainly.  
> *3. Especial revolver made to kill any kind of supernatural creature except 5 of them.  
> *4. One of Lucifer's names from before Falling. It meant he was brighter than the stars, for being God's favorite.  
> *5. Looks like [this](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/supernatural/images/7/7f/4Rings.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120624235846)  
> *6. City that got destroyed beacuse they went "away" from the holy path.  
> And that's a wrap! Let me know what you think  
> And if you want to, talk to me through [tumblr](https://apyr27.tumblr.com/) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/apyr27?lang=es) about anything :D


End file.
